Ozone Laced Fletching
by Hooloovooshift-Speedster
Summary: Artemis is dead. Or that is what everyone else thinks. Now can her daughter from the future convince everyone that she's alive and in need of a rescue? Can her daughter do it without screwing up and revealing who she is? Spitfire kids abound here.
1. Attempted Fratricide

_Kudos to: BLA, and __chaneldancegrl, So about the title: ozone is a scent that appears around lightning and fletching is the feathers at the end of an arrow shaft so the title refers to the Spitfire!Kids._

* * *

"Tag you're it," a juvenile voice mocked. The blond boy dragged his little sister by her shirt as he was running to some unknown destination

"Jai stop this, you can come back home, just stop doing this to yourself," his sister pleaded. She gave him her largest puppy-dog eyes and trembled her lip.

"If you ever had powers little sister you'd realize I can't," Jai patronized. The girl considered correcting him but decided that it wasn't time to reveal her powers.

Fed up, she finally growled: "Jai go home, or I will-"

"Aww little sis, that looks like that was your stop, I hope you land in dinosaur crap," he taunted. Jai turned and continued to race towards his goal, decked in black and green. Grinning ferally he raced to the future, already planning on torturing his twin back home.

She was falling in synchronization with someone a half a world away. She tore at her arm grasping at a branch as she tried to bleed momentum. Bark, branches, and leaves tore at her skin as she descended. She tossed her backpack and rolled down the slope skin further tenderized by oncoming bushes.

"Inza you're really in for it now," she commented to herself. "Well deciduous trees mean that people have to exist somewhere if I correctly recall," Inza muttered to herself. "Well time to make a base camp and scrounge for food," she stated determined.

* * *

Artemis was falling. How could a simple mission go so wrong?

Her arm yanked out of its socket as was caught. Something fluttery and golden was tossed over the side of the building. "I've got you sis, and to be honest I'm really sorry for the next part," her body landed on the ground with a thud; swiftly followed by an explosion.

"Artemis!" Wally screamed. It echoed to where her unconscious body was being stolen away, by her family, eyes leaking tears in silence. Crying because she never got to say goodbye to the boy she loved.

"Artemis..." he whimpered. "Don't leave me, don't go."

* * *

Inza stretched. She calmly observed the base camp she had set up in under a week proud of her work. It was decently camouflaged and fortified. She scratched a scab on her cheek, then she put on her sunglasses.

_When the League told me about time travel for bedtime stories they never mentioned: the mud in your teeth, crazed siblings, and being stranded in the middle of nowhere with nothing to do. Seriously! I must have overestimated the coolness of time travel, or the Doctor raised my expectations. Since my brother is the one who sent me here, does that him a weeping angel? _

She paused in her contemplation to move to survey another area adjacent to her camp.  
_Moving on. Urrgh I really crashed, probably one worthy of being a Kid Flash, like dad. I really wish I could have convinced them to let me train before I got my powers._

* * *

Inza sighed. She looked back in the direction of her base camp, adjusting her hoodie. Distracted, she completely missed the camouflaged Bioship that was landing in the middle of her clearing.

_Base camp set up with requirements with my metabolism suppressant that I am slowly becoming immune to and do not have the supplies to replicate. I really need to figure out where I am so I can run home. Too bad I didn't memorize star positions. _  
She knew that eventually, she'd have to take a risk and try to get home. Inza waited, hoping that something would happen, so that it would be feasible for her to return home soon and warn her older sister about her brother. Inza also hoped she could break that smug idiot's jaw in the future for his transgressions.

_Does that sound like fighting? I need to go check that out._

On unsteady legs she rose. Inza tried to recall Uncle Dick's lessons on stealth, sneaking up to a nearby clearing that she had previously avoided. It had taken a better part of two years after the incident to get her atrophied leg muscles into condition. Then when she was out visiting relatives via Zeta beam her brother ambushed her. Inza became furious at the recollection of what happened two years ago. Two years of hiding her powers, of starvation, two years of benevolent neglect because she was too young to be someone's sidekick. She was quite ready to beat the crap out of something.

_Okay use logic which set is your enemy and which...Is that Dad!_

Inza threw a knife from her pack at the assassin, pinning him to a tree. She dropped in assisting Aqualad with his attackers and generally taking out her rage on those nearest available enemy combatants. The team was initially shocked by the sudden reinforcement, but seemed to accept the impromptu addition to their fighting force.

A hushed silence fell over the clearing; a nervous tension filled it, only to be broken by an irate Kid Flash.

"Who are you?" Wally demanded. The others exchanged sidelong glances and shrugs at his behavior.

Inza shrugged and then decided to stretch out her arms.

_Well, if that isn't ironic, I don't know the definition of irony._

"I am called Izzy," she sighed, smirking. _True, if a little misleading._

_That went over well, I bet they were expecting a surname too. If Inza Tenacity West is anything, stubborn would be 're probably arguing over the mindlink trying to figure out what to do with me._

"What do you want?" Robin finally inquired._ Uncle Dick always the voice of reason. I am so getting him back for trolling me earlier. Ontological paradoxes. Remember Izzy, non-threatening body movement, you don't want to startle them._

"You're the detective. What does any wayward-traveler want?" She got a kick out of their surprised reactions to that response.

_Let's see him put it together. It's kind-of hard to read microexpressions through his mask. I hope these sunglasses even the playing field. _Inza tried to shift her weight to a more comfortable position. She sneezed and fidgeted as she waited for Robin to figure it out, blatantly ignoring the weird stares the team was giving her.

_Crap, I might have just slipped up and revealed too much. I really hate time travel, one misspoken phrase and you suddenly unexist. Okay avoid mentioning who's kid you are and terrible things that happened in the future that they can't change._

"To go home of course, so where is home?" _Crap, lielie makeupsomethingbelivable crap. Ummmmmmmm..._

She fidgeted much to Robin's ire.

"I am so very enthused to get the third degree from my honorary aunts and uncles," Inza retorted sarcastically.

It took a bit for it to settle in the team's reactions varying from mild shock to total disbelief.

"Wait, honorary aunts and uncles?" _Great job, child of fail. You just exploded your main directives into dust and the ink didn't have any time to dry. Okay so no powers to reveal parentage and avoid talking about the future._

"Did I mumble or something? Was that somehow unclear? Anyways, I need to get back to the future to keep my brother from killing my sister," she replied exacerbated.

Inza turned, ready to leave. The team ignored her in favor of their mental argument.

_Now that I have a reference on the timeline, I can build a device and get back home. Crap you mentioned the future. Wait! Something's off..._

Inza whirled back to survey the team. They temporarily shifted to a defensive posture as she took a head count.

"Wait... Someone's missing. Well, several someones. Okay, whoever it is, they're probably behind me...nope, okay let's see Aqualad, Kid Flash, Robin, Superboy, Miss Martian, Zatanna, Rocket, Arte...So that's who's missing! What happened? Does she have the flu?"  
A everyone was thrown by this line of reasoning, everyone except Wally and Robin.

"She's dead," Wally replied flatly. _I'm still here dad she's obviously not dead._

Inza gave him an incredulous look. She calmly replied: "No she isn't, not in my time at least," _Why would they think she's dead?_

Wally seemed shocked at this information and quickly directed it towards anger.

"She's dead!" he insisted furiously. _Dad, mom's not dead don't do this to me. Don't make me cry. I know about the training exercise but she's alive._

"Well honestly, it wouldn't be the first resurrection. But I can't ask her if that's what happened, because I'm stuck in the past with you," her calm tone disguised her inner turmoil. _Okay if I start to use logic, you have to use logic too._

Kaldur seemed to be prepared to interfere, while Robin remained clinically observant, the rest of the team watched with baited breath.

"Artemis is gone!"_ Or staying in denial is good. But I'd rather not unexist if something has happened to her now._

"Are you going to tell me Santa Claus isn't real next? Should we all take a trip to the future so you can tell Lian that her favorite aunt is dead?"

* * *

_Okay having never read the comics I shall give the best approximation of Jai and Irey I can make. Posting this as motivation to update my other fic, brilliant. Tell me if you like the concept please. I am definitely shipping Strangealiens after Earthlings, but it also will take a while to be completely comfortable with M'gann as well. Baby Beastboy is cute! And I just want to hug my new ship! Alanna and Adam are adorbs._


	2. Quarrelling

**Grife is a far-future swearword that Inza picked up from Bart. I'm trying to find the balance between goody-two shoes and nine-year old seeking attention for Inza's swearing. I'm still somewhat planning so please state anything you'd want to see now. I really need to prepare so each chapter is a set length….meh.****  
**

* * *

"Who's Lian?" Rocket asked. She took a half step towards Inza.

"And I'm a grifing idiot," Inza sighed, rubbing her eyes behind her sunglasses.

"What!" Rocket snapped glaring at Inza.

"Artemis's niece obviously," Inza retorted. She pinched her nose and showed other signs of distress. Her hands were starting to tremble.

"That doesn't tell us anything!" Wally exclaimed.

"That's the point! I happen to like the future as it is! Telling you more might wreck it!" she screamed exacerbated. The lack of sleep and decent food to stoke her metabolism were starting to show with the added stress of this encounter.

"Why would-?" M'gann started to ask.

"Because, you can't save everyone!" Inza snapped. "And with your goddamn hero complexes you'd at least try and get yourselves killed... and I don't want you to die," she muttered looking away from the team.

"One of us already has," Kaldur replied.

"And yet I have serious reasons to doubt it. Reasons, I unfortunately cannot share otherwise I would," she paused, "And if I need to search for her on my own I will."

"That would be unwise," Kaldur stated placating. Serenely approaching her he tried to calm her down.

Inza laughed harshly. "Wisdom is for those who plan on longevity, I have no such illusions."

"What caused you to be so cynical?" Zatanna asked.

"Benevolent neglect, I'm not the problem child so I gent none of the attention," Inza joked trying to laugh away her pain. Obviously it was not as effective as she preferred otherwise she wouldn't be getting a hug from Conner. Or at least she thought it was a hug.

: _Okay, I'm going in_, : M'gann stated.

: _I heard that. Also, I would have given you permission but apparently that isn't a thing. Just be prepared to learn stuff you can't share or act upon, _: Inza rambled.

: _She's who she says she is...And she does clearly remember Artemis being alive_, : M'gann shared. Inza rolled her eyes at this point of obviousness as Conner set her down.

"Next time dearest auntie could you please not make it feel that my brain is going through a wringer until there is some actual reason to distrust me?" she retorted pained. She then blacked out.

* * *

**Kind-of short but I wanted something posted at least. Anyway please review and leave your suggestions.**


	3. Interrogation

_Who can pick out the Doctor Who reference? Thanks to __alamodie__ for basically inspiring the content of the interrogation. Happy Mother's Day and I find it ironic that Inza is separated from her mom in this chapter. Thanks for the reviews. Also should I post a preview after the next chapter Y/N?_

* * *

Inza woke up with a pounding migraine and a distinct lack of sunglasses. She could tell by the particular acoustic properties of the room and the handcuffs that attached her to a table, that, she probably was in an interrogation room; most likely in the Hall of Justice.

"I know you love to read micro expressions but please, give me my sunglasses back before I have to gouge out my eyes to preserve the timeline," Inza muttered.

"You already revealed your parentage to Miss Martian and everyone in this room is need to know," Batman stated.

"If you mean the entire covert team behind the mirror, then no. Rule one Batman lies. Rule two never disclose private information where a Super can hear it. Rule three never taunt a speedster with food. Finally, one of the most important rules of time-travel is contaminate the past with as little information about the future as possible," Inza retorted.

Batman smirked. "And who did you learn that from?"

"You, precluding ontological paradoxes," she replied.

"Robin, Miss Martian, you shall be conducting the interrogation, it will be good practice for when you do capture a hostile, everyone else out," he ordered. He then left for the other side of the mirror.

Inza sighed with relief. She rubbed her eyes and blinked at the now shocked Miss Martian and Robin.

"What?" she looked in the mirror her tired grey eyes with a vibrant green central heterochromia stared back. "I had a great reason for hiding my eyes, you already saw my hair, and these," she paused pointing to her freckles, "I wouldn't have made such a big deal over it if they really didn't matter," Inza stated.

"So when you said honorary aunts and uncles," Robin supplied.

"I meant it." she stated.

"And your real name isn't Izzy," Robin stated.

: _Inza Kirk West,_: M'gann supplied.

"So why are you really here?" he asked leaning into Inza's personal space.

"Inertia the Second dragged my butt here in some twisted revenge scheme," Inza started.

"Inertia the Second?" he inquired.

: _Her older brother... _: M'gann paused.

"He has some history with me. He feels that who I'm related to for supposedly depowering him and decided that tossing me through the timeline was sufficient," Inza shrugged.

: _Your own brother, you have so much anger directed towards him. Why? _: M'gann couldn't comprehend the level of rage directed at a figure that in older memories was so loved.

"Let's see, he nearly paralyzed me two years back and I had to physical therapy and was shunted between my aunt and grandma because my parents didn't have the time. Last year he attacked me again and left me by a tree in the middle of a storm...I... barely survived the lightning strike," she shuddered.

: _But that also, _: M'gann lead.

"Yes, which is why I designed the suppressant. I had to be the late bloomer didn't I?" Inza's voice cracked with self-pity.

: _To suppress his powers and yours if need be, _: M'gann supplied.

"So that's why you're here. What do you plan on doing next?" Robin inquired.

"Well right now Inertia is Impulse's problem...so... I should probably stay and assist in the search for Artemis until I can find the parts for a time machine," Inza pondered.

"You can build a time-machine?" Robin asked deadpan.

"More like I memorized some plans as a attempt to covertly gain my parents' attention by doing things I shouldn't that aren't technically illegal," she admitted. "Like I said I'm not the problem child but between the black sheep and little Miss hero, sometimes I want to be."

* * *

**Bonus scene:**

_Izzy somehow consumed three jumbo pixie stix and proceeded to have the following conversation with Batman:_

_"In what stage of Rigor Mortis does the body start to smell like melted plastic and corn syrup? And why is there no dissection incisions?" _

…

_"What sort of coroner examined this corpse?" _

…

_"After a cursory examination I have concluded that thing is not a cadaver. It may however be a cadaver-shaped weapon that will kill all us in our sleep. I have not designed a test to ensure that it does not...yet."_

"_Inza go to sleep."_


	4. Parallels

Artemis groaned. Today was, another day of subsisting on little food and water, of being overworked, another round of attempted brainwashing. She was trapped in the middle of nowhere with no hope at all except...

Someone did remember, someone had slipped her a keychain of herself and had written the phrase "All will be well." on the back in blue sharpie along with a Lightspeed bar.

So she had a spark of hope and wrapped herself in a blanket of memories of her real family, of Wally, and Artemis held onto herself.

Of other interest to her was her new neighbor down in the cells. He had a inhibitor collar on and phrases like "I'm on your side!" and "Zoom will hear about this!" were tossed around. He also seemed to have it out for one of the guards who promptly disappeared after enraging him so badly that he was reduced to incoherent spluttering.

So it was bad, but not as bad as it could be. Artemis kept her mind occupied on the mysteries around her rather than the physical and psychological miseries that her dad induced on her and she lived another day.

* * *

Dart grinned. Mission accomplished. The timeline was preserved, and she decided it was time to treat herself to a chocolate shake.

* * *

Inza groaned. She really wanted to help find her mom, she really did. But double-checking Batman's records for the movement of the Shadows and their logistics was not her idea of helping.

Unfortunately, she had been banned from the kitchen after the Baked Alaska incident. They came out perfectly! As she said if she waited for adult supervision before doing anything she'd be an adult before she could do anything interesting. She grabbed her highlighter as she found another point of interest in this massive sea of data. It probably was all for nothing to as this obviously was a test because she recognized old Wayne Corp records from the last time her sister visited Damian.

Teasing Damian was fun. Inza's favorite phrase was: "I told you before, you cannot insult my family in front of me unless you are part of it. So when are you going to make an honest woman out of Irey? Cause Steph will be mad." It was more fun since she got her powers and she could watch his face turn colors in slow-motion.

If Batman was going to have her do make work could he at least have her working on an antidote to something it was much more interesting. Especially, since she was done. Inza left to grab some carrot sticks and an apple.

Inza saw a paper on her desk. She squeeled. It was a chemical formula for a toxin based off of a couple poisons her aunt Jade taught her how to make. Now this was interesting! She ignored the jet of air that blasted her as she started to internally list symptoms…

* * *

**This is a different writing style than the other chapters but I hope it will fit. Anyway happy Mother's day for my U.S. readers and Happy Random day to all the rest of you. You may have noticed a theme with this chapter. Anyway on to planning the next! Also random dialogue that I didn't manage to fit in.**

"I'm the youngest," she paused. "Although, considering my parent's sex life which I am in denial of existing..." Inza muttered. "That may not last," she concluded.

"What may not last?" Wally interjected, entering the room.

"You... literally walked into that one fastest-boy alive. Do you fail that hard on purpose?" Inza teased.


	5. Father Daughter Dance

Inza got along fine with everyone on the team; everyone except her father. Probably, because he still didn't believe Artemis was alive, even with all the proof. It broke her heart. It really did.

That didn't prevent her from fighting with him. "I forgot that you're a sensitive little daffodil; I'll be sure to not make that mistake again," she snarked.

She was in a bad mood because apparently Batman didn't assign her that toxin. But he was impressed enough with her work that he assigned her three different ones. She couldn't see how this was productive to finding leads on her mother, or the shadow compound where she was being held. But, Inza had puzzles and free time in the training room so she couldn't complain. And she felt accomplished, what no one realized is that she cooked last night's dinner, of course they were too tired to care after the mission, but still.

Honestly, Inza was tired of being trapped in the cave with all this make-work. She wanted something solid to do. Or at least assist the team with the cool knife fighting techniques she learned from her Grandma and Aunt Jade, since she couldn't use her speed.

She lethargically flipped through the channels hoping to find something interesting to do. It was then, that Batman decided that she should take the zeta tubes and go pick up Wally for today's impromptu debriefing. Inza grumbled and set the zeta tube for Central City.

* * *

It took a while for Inza to locate Wally and with each passing moment her mood worsened.

"I haven't seen your girlfriend around for a while. Kind of sad because, man does she have a nice ass."

Some people just don't have self-preservation instincts, one was bullying Wally. Inza decided to sneak up on him and then trip him.

"Hi loser, degrade my cousin again within my earshot and the coroner will have to come up with new terms for what I'll do to you," she threatened.

"How many scary blonde chicks do you know?" he whimpered voice cracking.

"We are legion; also he annoys us 'scary blonde chicks' and lives. You would not be so lucky," Inza grinned ferally. "Scram," she growled. Satisfied that she had terrified someone twice her age she turned to greet Wally. "Your boss sent me to get you," she stated adjusting the hood on her Flash sweatshirt to cover her wavy blonde hair.

They found their path to the zeta tube blocked by Inertia.

"Heh, I was ordered to kill you, to prove my worth," he stated.

"What? But, why? Why inconsequential us?" Inza asked, acting scared.

"Because he's not inconsequential, but since you found out, you'll have to come with," Inertia gloated. A flash of white light enveloped them. "Welcome to the future, I'll give you a twenty-four hour head start," he stated.

* * *

**Yeah the bully is scared of Inza because of what Artemis did although Inza probably is more creative in revenging herself. Uggh, I have to write a fight scene for next chapter and I just can't picture how I want it to go so I broke it off here. Reviews are appreciated. And hopefully timetravel issues shall be cleared up in the near future.**


	6. Darting around the Timeline

**Please read YJ Spitfire Collabs's Wonderland if you haven't, it is awesome! Also this is a longish chapter so if you could review, so that I feel like the effort was worth it that would be nice.**

* * *

They landed in Gotham in the warehouse district.

"Later Losers," Inertia stated and then sped off.

"So what's our plan of action?" Wally asked.

"We're in Gotham, find Batman, go back home, find Artemis," she listed.

They were interrupted by screams coming out of a nearby warehouse. They communicated in hand movements and quickly made it to the roof of the warehouse.

"Where did you learn that?" Wally signed.

"Robin's my uncle, I had to pick up something," she signed back.

"Sportsmaster," Wally growled.

"This is not good, not good at all, he has Robin-well my time's Robin, and Inertia," Inza muttered. "He's a little hellion- Sportsmaster cheated somehow,"

"Don't bother struggling kid-I made sure everyone's too busy to rescue you," Sportsmaster gloated. Robin replied with what Inza translated as a really nasty insult in Arabic. She then sneaked in across a support beam and shimmied down a pillar.

"What are you planning to do with us?" Impulse asked. Inza eyed the kitchen and outdoor supplies stored in the warehouse.

"Well kid birdie here is being shipped back to grandad and you are going to be delivered to your family-broken," he sneered.

"Sorry I can't let you do that," Wally interjected. Inza groaned internally.

"Oh look, the reason I hate speedsters decided to show up with no backup," he paused to grin savagely. "Must be my lucky day."

"If he kills you, the whole future might be wrecked!" Impulse shouted.

"Four for you, you figured it out before your twin," Inza muttered.

"Exactly, I don't have to deal with my daughter marrying that," he pointed.

"Hey don't call him a that," Inza retorted. "He deserves respect, especially after that time he rescued your daughter from that shadow compound after you faked her death really badly."

"What are you doing?" Wally mouthed.

"Kid you shouldn't have come here especially wearing that and talking about the Greenland disaster," Sportsmaster said pointing to her Flash sweatshirt. Inza dodged an exploding javelin as Wally went in for hand to hand combat suddenly slowing down after receiving a cut and suddenly fainting.

"Ha! This metabolism suppressant Inertia gave me really works wonders," he gloated.

"Try me," Inza taunted. The battle was almost over as it began; as Sportsmaster immediately nicked Inza with the coated blade. She fainted. There was a loud clanging as Inza yanked the fishing line connected to a pan in the middle of a pile of pans. she then knocked him out with the use of a pressure point. "My own poison?" She mocked. "I am largely immune." "Ooh look, heavy duty Zip-ties," she smirked.

"Aren't you going to get us down?" Impulse asked.

"He's a Robin most likely he was waiting for an opportune time to get down, also you always secure the criminal first," Inza replied as Robin landed on the ground.

Wally groaned. "So what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Looking for my sister, he threatened her," Impulse muttered, rubbing her wrists and running fingers through her strawberry blonde hair.

"Your sister?" Wally asked.

"She's missing, and my poor baby sister can't defend herself," Impulse pleaded.

"If she really is your sister I'm sure she can defend herself," Inza commented.

" -Tt- That's what I told her but would she listen? No," Robin interjected.

"She's only nine!" Impulse whined.

"You're only eleven," muttered Inza. Robin smirked.

"I'm sure we can help locate your sister right Izzy?" Wally inquired.

"Izzy? You miserable little prat!" Impulse snapped.

" -Tt- West, calm down," Robin ordered.

"No!" all three snapped.

"Wait you're-" Wally started.

"Oh great going Impulse, you broke him," Inza snapped, gesturing angrily.

"I'll do more than break him, you thief," Inertia taunted. Inza sped behind him and gave a hard smack to the back of his head.

"You idiot!" she screamed as she pinned him to the ground. "You've never heard of the Grandfather Paradox, have you? Dumbass," she said exasperated. Inza then proceeded to push a pressure point so that he'd be knocked out. "I'll show you who can't defend herself," she muttered.

"Technically, it would be the father paradox," Impulse stated.

"Anyway, I really need to help him get home and then look for my mom," Inza responded.

"Hey. How do you get Dad to do what you want?" Irey whined.

"I threaten to show mom his porn stash," Inza replied secretively.

"You mean you blackmail him with the science supply catalog?" Irey asked excitedly.

"Of course," Inza smugly replied..

"Hey!" Wally interjected.

"You really should stay with mom, no one else will appreciate how much of an ass you  
are," Inza teased.

"Inza!" Irey chastised.

"Just one question: how am I going to get home?" Wally asked.

"This little baby, and you said pick-pocketing was a useless skill for a hero," Inza smirked. "So I'd really love to stay and chat but we've got an archer to rescue."

"Wait!" a tall figure dressed in a grey and electric blue speedster's uniform interjected. "It's dangerous out there! You can't leave without this!" she declared melodramatically. She then tossed a duffle at Inza. Who opened it to reveal an identical costume with blue bubble-like lenses and colored ribbing at the sides with a utility belt stocked with throwing knives. There was even a tube of blue lipstick. "Anyway mini-me, I'll help Robin wrap up Sportsmaster and make sure Thing One and Thing Two get home,"

Inza tinkered with the time machine and with a flash of white light they were there, Gotham of Wally's present.

* * *

"Dart's a good name," Inza stated before fainting.

"Robin help!" Wally yelled frantically.

"What is it Wally?" he replied tiredly.

"It's Izzy she's collapsed!" he yelled as he sped towards Robin, carrying the blonde.

"She's asleep," Robin stated calmly.

"What do you mean she's asleep!" Wally yelped.

"I mean, she's only nine years old and she over-exerted herself until she collapsed," he muttered, irritated.

"What should I do?" Wally asked fervently as he set her down on the couch.

"Well start acting less like an overprotective father and let her sleep it out," Robin paused. "You know," he accused.

"Yeah, we got slingshotted to the future and I met my other daughter, and their friend decided to call us all by our last name," Wally supplied.

"You've been treating this daughter so well," Robin snarked.

"I'm not ready to be a dad," Wally confessed.

Robin sighed. "You aren't, but she's nine and has the right to miss her parents."

"Mom... please be okay." she murmured feverishly. She then snuggled deeper into the seam.

Robin and Wally shared a look.

* * *

**Preview: "Hey Izzy I need to talk to Kaldur now so here's a pencil and paper so draw something nice like unicorns."****"What is that?" Wally asked disgusted by the decently realistic images.****"They're unicorns like you asked," Inza replied calmly. "They're flesh-eating!" She exclaimed.**

**PS. The Grandfather paradox is going back in time and killing your Grandfather before they can father your parents.**

**PPS. This was going to be part of the previous chapter except the fight scene with Sportsmaster intimidated me.**

**PPPS. I need to take the focus away from Inza.**

**PPPPS. Wow this gag is getting old fast. Anyway is there anything that I still need to explain?**


	7. Storytime

**Sorry, filler chapter while I figure out how to go from here. Have a little interlude with Irey, Older!Inza, and Damian.**

* * *

"Thing One and Thing Two? Who died and put you in charge little sister?" Irey growled, placing her fists on her hips and leveling a glare at Dart.

"The simple fact I'm currently the oldest and most mature person in the room," Dart replied nonchalantly. She shrugged and stretched, her body loose in a state of pseudo-relaxation.

"Mature and responsible?" Impulse asked incredulously. "This coming from the girl who got herself banned from the cave until she's thirteen?" She made grand gestures with her arms with the underlying tension of anger.

"Technically, that ban no longer appli-"

"West, how did the annoyance get herself into so much trouble with the fool Grayson that she received such a severe punishment?" Robin interjected, approaching both girls haughtily.

"I resent the entirety of that statement," Inza grumbled.

"Well, it's going to be a while before anyone comes to pick up Grandpa and my annoying brother so I suppose I can tell the story," Impulse pondered and sat down.

"Oh god no," Dart muttered. She crouched moodily on some nearby crates.

"So last year, our mother ended up in the infirmary in Mt. Justice," Irey narrated.

* * *

Two girls followed Flash-like ducklings; gaping at the enormity of the cave. The strawberry blonde followed him-loyally never veering from his chosen path. The golden blonde meandered,-looking at various things, and examining random objects.

She detoured to the souvenir room and overheard a conversation between the loud, pompous, overconfident idi-Lagoon Boy and Miss Martian.

He said something along the lines of: "Blah blah blah, I'm awesome; non-metas suck and are a danger to the team."- He said vile reprehensible things that should not be repeated in our company!- Anyway Dart here, suddenly attacked him without quarter, in such a way that M'gann could not separate them telekinetically.- Idiot thought that blowing up like a puffer fish would be advantageous.-Yes well, finally Nightwing grabbed her and dragged her away from Lagoon boy... she was cussing him out in Atlantian the entire time.

Then he said- "Put that crazy Shadow assassin bitch in lock up!" And I'm like: "Mr. I'm eight, I don't have any powers, as you said 'non-metas are a handicap in any real fight'. I'm obviously not a threat so why should I be in lock up?"- She gave him her widest Cheshire grin and proceeded to threaten him creatively in his native dialect that if he insulted her mom, her family, or non-meta heroes in her ear shot that she'd- Then Nightwing had to remind me that he too spoke Atlantian and that I was supposed to see my mom.- After Nightwing and Flash dragged her out of the infirmary reprimanded her in front of the entire team and banned her from the cave for five years.

And then Superboy gave me a high-five and we all got ice cream. Well the seniors and the two of us got ice cream. -And that's the story of how Dart got banned from the cave.

* * *

"I didn't know you had it in you West," Robin admitted.

"I really should remind him that I have powers now," Inza grinned ferally.

"Dart behave," Impulse chastised.

"Oh I will, it's more fun to make them think you are going to do something," she cackled.

"I shall remember that for my next encounter with Drake," Robin commented.

"You are a terrible influence." Irey groaned.

"Yes I am," she admitted. "I hear mentors, which means debriefing and paperwork. Which, means it's my cue to go," Dart commented. She manipulated the device heading for her native point in the timeline. The blue and grey speedster disappeared in a flash of white light.


End file.
